


Remembering Sunday

by HeartnArrow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Love, M/M, Religious Conflict, Sad, Sad Ending, Short Story, church, religious harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartnArrow/pseuds/HeartnArrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But have you seen this girl?<br/>She's been running through my dreams<br/>And it's driving me crazy, it seems<br/>I'm going to ask her to marry me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Like the Feeling of What He Needs

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to do a short story based off a song so this story is based off of Remembering Sunday by All Time Low. The way this story is going to work is each chapter is going to be based off a verse of the song, i will put the verse in the beginning of the chapter. please listen to remembering sunday before or after or during reading this, otherwise you maybe confused as to way certain events happen. this whole story is basically going to be a series of flashbacks, i will have the dates for each different one since it jumps back and forth quite a bit. btw this story moves fairly quickly since it is so short.

_“He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes_  
_Started making his way past 2 in the morning_  
_He hasn't been sober for days._

_Leaning now into the breeze_  
_Remembering Sunday, he falls to his knees_  
_They had breakfast together_  
_But two eggs don't last_  
_Like the feeling of what he needs”_

February 15, 2015

  
Louis woke up with a pounding headache, he woke up with one nearly everyday. He had always hated the morning after but he loved the numbness the alcohol made him feel. He rubbed his eyes as he sat up, still smiling from his dreams. He had dreamt of a boy with curly brown hair and stunning green eyes. Louis went down his stairs grabbing some painkillers for his headache. He sat at the table staring out the window remembering the green eyed boy he met at church.

  
January 15, 2015

  
Louis wasn’t one for religion but every now and then he went just so the neighbors wouldn’t go around spreading rumors about him being unholy and immoral. He had sat way in the back, not wanting to draw much attention, he didn’t exactly fit in with his black skinny jeans and vans. Everyone else wore dress pants with nice shirts while girls wore dresses. The service was beginning when a family walked in being a little late probably due to the usual sunday traffic. The family consisted of a older lady with dark brown hair, probably the mum, a daughter who looked to be in her 20’s with long dyed hair, and a boy who looked barely 18 with curls bouncing every which way. The family looked pretty religious, with each dressed nicely and the boy wore a cross around his neck. Being that they were the last ones there, the only spots left were left to Louis.  
Louis couldn’t keep his eyes off the boy. There was just something different about him. He had this aura to him that made Louis want to know more about the boy. Some would say it was love at first sight and maybe it was. Louis had only been in love once before but he had never felt his heart race so quickly or stomach turn more. He made casual conversation with him, trying to be settle about it.  


“I’m Harry,” the curly haired boy said, his eyes locking with Louis. Louis could feel his heart stir when their eyes met.  


“Louis.” It seemed like everything else just fell away and it was just them. Soon Louis had him laughing at some joke he made and his mother shushed them.  


“There isn’t any chance you’d let me take you out to breakfast after this, is there?” he asked Harry.  


“Only if I can get pancakes.” Once church finished up, Harry followed Louis to his car driving to a local diner. The car is silent besides the radio but it was a comfortable silence. They arrived at the dinner, finding a table.  


“Have you always lived here?” Louis asked.  


“Yeah, what about you?”  


“I grew up here, but I went away to college. I just graduated so I figured to come back here.”  


“Why would you wanna come back here?” Harry questioned. He seemed shy, his hands were fidgeting with his bracelets on his wrists.  


“I don’t know, I guess this place has always felt like home to me.” Harry seemed to disagree.  


“I can’t wait to get out of this town,” he muttered. Louis leaned closer to the boy. Their eyes locked and for the first time, he noticed the pain hidden behind Harry’s green orbs.  


“Why, if you don’t mind me asking?” Harry let out a sigh, looking out the window then meeting Louis’ gaze again.  


“Let’s just say I don’t exactly have many good memories here.”  


“Then let’s make some good ones,” when Louis said this a smile formed on the boy’s face.

  
January 22, 2015

  
When he arrived the church was already filling up even though service didn’t start for another fifteen minutes. Louis sat in the same place as last time, making sure there were seats opened next to him in case Harry decided to sit with him. He felt like a schoolgirl with a crush. Harry and his mum along with his sister entered the church just five minutes before the service begun. The two boys smiled at each other when seeing one another. Harry exchanged a few words with his mum then went over to where Louis sat while his mum and sister sat up front.  


“How’s your week been?” Louis asked once he took a seat next to him.  


“Okay.”  


“I know we just met each other but would you want to go on a date after this?” he asked, his voice laced with anxiety. Harry’s eyes widened, surprised at the offer.  


“Sure.”


	2. But Have You Seen This Girl?

“Now this place seems familiar to him  


_She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin  
_

_She led him upstairs, she led him upstairs  
_

_Left him dying to get in_

_"Forgive me, I'm trying to find_

_My calling, I'm calling at night_

_I don't mean to be a bother,_

_But have you seen this girl?_

_She's been running through my dreams_

_And it's driving me crazy, it seems_

_I'm going to ask her to marry me”_

January 22, 2015 

“Are you going to tell me where we’re going?” Harry persisted. Louis glanced the curly haired lad’s way, smiling. 

“Nope, we’re almost there.” He pulled into a high school parking lot. There were lots of cars in the parking lot. 

“Welcome to the St. Mary’s Fair,” Louis said with a smile. They both got out of the car, looking around their new surroundings. There were carnival rides including a ferris wheel and a small roller coaster, down the middle were booths with different games and activities. 

“C’mon,” Louis grabbed Harry’s hand leading him towards the carnival. Louis paid for both their tickets and they went off, going on every single one of the rides, playing all the different games, and tried foods from all the different booths. A smile never left neither of their faces the entire time. Louis couldn’t describe how he felt when he was with Harry. It was like he was on cloud 9, like everything else disappeared and it was just the two of them. He knew it was too early but he could see this turning into love, he felt himself beginning to fall in love. The fluttering sensation in his stomach, pounding of his heart, sweating of his forehead, and happiness of his heart convinced him there was no way he wasn’t falling. It seemed crazy, it was only their first date and Louis already knew he could grow to love Harry, spend the rest of his life with him. 

The two decided to end their day on the Ferris Wheel. They took their seats in the ride, watching as the world moved around them. 

“I have to say this is the most fun I’ve had in a long time,” Harry admitted, looking out at the rides. It was so much more beautiful from above, seeing all the rides lighten up. Harry then looked to Louis, locking eyes with him. He wore a dimpled smile that Louis thought was the most beautiful smile in the world. 

“Me too.” With that, Louis leaned in kissing Harry. The kiss wasn’t heated nor passionate. It was simple and breathtaking at the same time. Louis could swear he could hear fireworks going off in the background when they kissed. He had kissed quite a few people in his lifetime but none had made him feel like this. He felt invincible, like he could take on the world. 

April 15, 2015 

When Louis arrived at church that sunday, he didn’t see a green eyed boy. He wondered where he was or if he was late like when they met. But he never showed. Louis could feel his heart tighten in his chest. He kept on telling himself that Harry was probably just busy and missed church. But that didn’t stop him from asking around the church if anyone had seen the boy. 

“I’m afraid not, Sir. I’ll let you know if I see him,” just about everyone said. He couldn’t help but feel that something was terribly wrong as he headed home, stopping at his neighbors houses, asking them if they saw the boy. 

Louis couldn’t stop worrying about the green eyed boy, constantly day dreaming of him. When he went to sleep that night he dreamt of Harry. He felt empty without the boy, he couldn’t help but wonder if they was what being in love felt like, needing to be with them every second and thinking about them when you weren’t.


	3. He's Determined to Call Her Bluff

_“Even though she doesn't believe in love,_

_He's determined to call her bluff_

_Who could deny these butterflies?_

_They're filling his gut_

_Waking the neighbors, unfamiliar faces_

_He pleads though he tries_

_But he's only denied_

_Now he's dying to get inside.”_

February 14, 2015 

The two had been dating for a month now, they’d been on a few dates and sat by each other at church every sunday. It was Valentine's day and Louis had the day all planned out for him and Harry. Harry had told him how he thought the holiday was stupid but Louis was determined to change that. Once he finished setting everything up for their date, he picked up Harry. 

“Where are we going?” he asked Louis looking out the window to see they were driving out of town. 

“It’s a surprise,” Louis replied. They pulled into a dirt road, parking at the end of it where a cliff was that overlooked the ocean. There was a blanket laid out by the edge of the cliff with a picnic basket and candles set up around. It looked like it came straight out of a romance movie. Harry stared at it all with wide eyes in awe. 

“Did you do all of this?” he asked in amazement. Louis nodded, they headed towards the blanket and sat down. Louis pulled out the food from the picnic basket which was sandwiches and a chocolate cake as well as some pop. They watched the sunset as they ate, keeping a steady conversation. Louis could feel a pit in his stomach, his heart fluttering at Harry’s voice. He knew he was falling for the boy. 

“Have you ever been in love?” Louis asked curious. 

“No, I don’t really believe in love.” Louis gaped at him nearly dropping his glass. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I’ve always thought it was really stupid, the whole soulmate theory and everything. I guess part of it is that my dad broke my mom’s heart. I just don’t think love is for me. I don’t want to be in a serious relationship, it’s not that I don’t want to commit but more that love only causes problems.” Louis was taken aback. He was planning on telling him how he was falling head over heels for him. Silence grew between them, both looking out on the melting sun. 

“Harry, I’m falling in love with you,” Louis admitted breaking the silence. Harry looked up at the blue eyed boy, chuckling. 

“You don’t love me, you’re infatuated with me. You think you love me but you don’t.” 

“I know what I feel, Har. This is not just infatuation. I can see myself spending the rest of my life with you, I get butterflies in the pit of my stomach when I speak to you, I never stop thinking about you when I sleep. Don’t you get any of those feelings with me?” Harry pondered for a moment, he seemed to be in denial. 

“I like you a lot, Louis. But I don’t love you. I don’t love anyone,” Harry admitted in a small voice. Their eyes met, Louis reading into the fear laced behind the boy’s front. 

“I doubt that, you don’t love your family?” 

“No.” He didn’t say it in a cold hearted way nor mean way, he just simply didn’t believe in love and the idea of giving up everything to be with someone, relying on someone, and love conquering all. He didn’t believe anything could be that strong. Not god, not hate, not trust, not blood, not love. 

April 22, 2015 

This was the second week in a row Harry hadn’t shown up to church. Louis tried calling the boy several times but no one picked up. He decided to go around town and ask if anyone had seen him. He went from door to door, asking them if they’d seen the boy. They all said the same thing that they hadn’t seen him since last week. It was raining out but Louis didn’t care, he kept going from door to door.


End file.
